Three Scots walk into a bar
by MM-CB
Summary: Kent Drake wakes up lying on one of the autopsy tables in the BPD morgue, with no idea how he got there. (Part 1 out of 3)


**Three Scots walk into a bar: Part One**

* * *

Over the years of his professional life, Kent Drake had spent quite a few nights working late until he fell asleep at his desk. However, waking up on a stainless steel autopsy table was new.

Squinting his eyes against the room's too-bright lighting, Kent carefully moved his arms and legs. All four limbs were still there, and he wasn't tied to the table at the mercy of some crazy serial killer, either..._ You watch too many bad crime shows on TV, buddy. _Kent shook his head at himself and deeply regretted it a second later, as the movement made his horrible headache even worse. Taking several deep breaths, he waited for the pain to subside a little before slowly turning his head to the left.

The adjacent autopsy table was also occupied by a human who, like Kent, seemed to be very much alive... unless corpses had somehow developed the ability to snore, that is. _So that explains why I'm awake, _thought Kent, _but why did I fall asleep in the morgue in the first place?_

He tried to concentrate, which really wasn't easy in his hungover state. _Yesterday I was at work, and after that I went to the Dirty Robber with... the Medical Examiner conference in town! Some people visiting for that conference. And this morning I woke up on this table. _Kent made a face. Alcohol-induced amnesia, something he hadn't experienced since his college years.

The person on the other autopsy table was still snoring away. Kent gingerly shifted to look to the right and saw two glasses of water next to the sink there. Moving at a snail's pace, he sat up, moved the few steps to the sink and downed one of the glasses... only to drop the empty container on the floor. _What if that water was poisoned? Although, if someone wanted to harm me, they had all night to do it... _Kent groaned and pressed his hand against his forehead. Residual alcohol and thinking too hard was definitely not a good combination.

He carefully moved back to the steel table and sat down on the edge of it. His head was already starting to feel better, so it seemed that the water had not been poisoned. _And another thing on the plus side, I woke up alone and fully clothed, meaning I didn't have a one night stand with a stranger, or even worse, a coworker._

Kent's thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating. A quick glance at the screen told him that somebody with an unknown phone number had sent him a video. Kent briefly hesitated to open the file, but curiousity got the better of him.

The camera was pointed at the small stage near the back wall of the Dirty Robber, and on that stage were Kent himself and two other people holding microphones. _Oh great, I must have been really, really drunk last night if they talked me into doing karaoke... well, let's get this over with. _He pressed Play, flinched at the volume and quickly lowered it, but it was too late, the other man was already awake.

"Wha... where'm I?", he mumbled, shielding his eyes from the bright lighting with his hand.

"In the basement of Boston PD, the morgue specifically", Kent informed him. "But don't worry, you're alive... wait, do we know each other?"

The older man narrowed his eyes, squinting at Kent. "Why yes, your face looks familiar. Would you turn up that music a bit? Maybe that will help bring my memory back."

Kent did, cringing at the noise coming from his phone. He quite liked that song, but the three singers in the video were, unfortunately, doing a good job of completely butchering it:

...Land of my high endeavour,

Land of the shining river,

Land of my heart forever,

Scotland the Brave!

"Of course, we went to that bar last night, what was it called again-"

"The Dirty Robber."

"Right, thank you, and there we met a third man, whose name I'm afraid I don't remember."

"Neither do I", Kent confessed, but apart from that, his memory was coming back as well. "The three of us were all very drunk, which is strange because the only thing I saw Doctor X drink was Ginger Ale... anyway, at some point, we apparently thought it a good idea to occupy the karaoke machine and start singing patriotic Scottish tunes." Kent gave an embarassed grin before standing and getting the second glass of water from next to the sink. "Here, drink this. It's just water, not poisoned or anything - at least I'm not feeling any negative side effects from it."

The older man briefly sniffed at the contents, then quickly downed the glass. "Thank you, I really needed that."

"You're welcome. Do you happen to remember who put that water there?"

"No, I thought that was you?"

"It wasn't me, the two full glasses were already there when I woke up. I hope it wasn't my boss who prepared them. Or Detective Rizzoli for that matter, she'd never stop teasing me about that time she saw me drunk and sleeping it off on an autopsy table. How did we get here from the Dirty Robber, by the way?"

That was a question Kent's companion could not answer, but fortunately Frankie Rizzoli could. "Oh good, you're up. Jane sent me down to check on you two", the young Detective explained the fact that he had just walked into the morgue. "Where's the third one?"

Kent shrugged. "No idea, we were hoping you might be able to tell us."

"Well that's a pity, I wanted to thank him for safely getting you here from the Robber. 'Course, I'd have taken you home and to the hotel you're staying in, respectively, but you both insisted you wanted to go to the morgue for some reason... anyway, you two came in here, laid down on an autopsy table each, then promptly fell asleep. The third guy prepared two glasses of water and then left without a word."

* * *

**A/N: **Part Two is now available on my profile :-)


End file.
